Two Minds For One Mission
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: Just a little one shot about Nala ans Simba having a crush on one another plus a little peer pressure just something to get my creative juices flowing review please.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lion King and never will!**

**Hey lads and lasses just thought of doing this little one shot to keep the creative juices flowing I'll start work on the long story in a short while so don't fret ;) Enjoy my little one shot **

Two minds for one mission

Not for the first time Gaza caught Simba staring wistfully across the watering hole. Gaza was one of Simba's best friends and knew damn well when he was distracted. And so far today Simba had paid little attention to anything other than the opposite side of the lake. However the cub continued to try and gain Simba's attention.

"So Simba what's the next prank on Zazu gonna be?" he asked enthusiastically only to have Simba respond in a very curious manner.

"Very" he stated simply. Gaza could make neither head nor tail of that one and looked puzzled at Simba. Once again Simba ignored him and continued to stare across the lake a goofy smile upon his face. Fed up with being left out Gaza followed Simba's line of sight until he saw a small crowd of lioness cubs lying in the sun. Gaza looked between the group and Simba before making a connection.

"Ok Simba which one is it?" he asked in an exasperated voice. Simba was still dazed and would probably tell anyone anything right now.

"The pretty one" he stated his answers becoming blunter, Gaza rolled his eyes.

"Very good Simba! Which pretty one?" he asked annoyed. Simba snapped out of his trance and the goofy smile was replaced with a look of suspicious innocence.

"Err don't know what you mean" Simba exclaimed loudly. However his pink face betrayed him. Gaza gave him a look that clearly said 'don't try that on me it won't work.' Simba shook his head and glanced over at the lioness cubs once more. Finally he relented.

"It's Nala, I like her" he told his best friend who nodded accepting this to be the truth, unfortunately for Simba he had released the genie as Gaza was the least likely out of everyone Simba knew to keep a secret. And realising this Simba, hastily added.

"But you can't tell anyone! I mean it this time!" Simba yelled at Gaza his face flushing. Gaza couldn't control it he burst out laughing thinking of how much mischief he could cause with this little nugget of information. Simba covered his head with his paws and gazed out across the watering hole again.

Across the watering hole Nala was having a rather interesting conversation with her friends.

"So we went down to the savannah last night and just lay looking up at the stars and he said your cute!" Friza told her friends excitedly. Friza always managed to pin her best friend Gaza, but it was only until recently did the two of them finally get together, after Gaza confessed he liked Friza she practically leapt into his arms. The other two girls had less than active love lives, they preferred playing tag and lying in the sun. Nala glanced across the lake to a golden furred cub that seemed to be talking to Gaza. She had been doing that a lot since the morning, something her friends picked up on rather quickly.

Friza finally decided to break her monologue and ask the question no one else would.

"Come on Nala who have you seen?" she asked with a wink, Nala spluttered indignantly a pink flush creeping into her neck.

"I…I haven't s seen anything I don't know what your talking about!" She stammered while her friends sniggered. Friza gave an evil smile before clearing her throat, Nala knew what she was about to do and tried to stop her but it was too late.

"Hey everyone Nala has a crush on someone!" A small crowd of girls gathered in a circle with Nala in the centre glowing bright red. The teasing would begin.

"Who is it Nala!" one of the cubs asked after which a myriad of questions bombarded her.

"Yeah who's the lucky guy?"

"Is he cute?"

"Do we know him?" Nala remained silent until everyone had gone quiet all but one very young cub who had been watching her all morning.

"Is it Simba?" she asked stunning everyone. Nala opened her mouth, realised she didn't know how to speak and shut it again. The little cub spoke again revealing Nala's secret.

"It's just that you've been staring over at him all morning" she stated logically. Nala blushed crimson causing the lionesses to start giggling and laughing uncontrollably. Nala bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

"Oh why don't you just tell him?" Friza asked. Suddenly she had an idea and turned to face the two boys sitting over by the watering holes far side.

Simba glared at Gaza who was currently teasing Simba none stop.

"Nala and Simba sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Simba growled at Gaza, "Shut up!" he was growing steadily redder. Gaza finally collapsed giggling rolling around on his back. When he had caught his breath he faced a very red Simba staring out across the watering hole again, "Oh come on Simba if you like her that much why don't you tell her?" Simba shook his head rapidly; no way was he going to tell her what if she rejected him. Just then a feminine voice floated over to them from across the watering hole.

"Simba come over here a moment please!" Simba rose steadily to his feet his brow furrowed and set off around the watering hole with Gaza in hot pursuit. Each step felt harder to make the closer he got to the girls, the closer he got to Nala the more his hear beat and the tighter his throat felt. Finally he stood in front of Friza and tried to act cool and confident.

"What's up?" he asked his eyes half closed. He could see Nala hiding behind the lionesses blushing slightly and smiling at him. Simba almost had a heart attack his smile broadened and the girls all turned to look at Nala.

"Don't you have something to say to Simba Nala?" Friza asked trying not to laugh and pushing Nala forward.

"Oh err w...w...Well erm Simba it's just that um well ahh I… I mean you I… -"Nala fumbled for the words before Friza turned and stated calmly and clearly.

"Nala thinks you're cute." Nala almost bit her tongue and stared at the ground drawing circles in the dirt. Simba on the other hand flicked his tail and rubbed his arm looking at Nala with a blank expression on his face, he hadn't really heard anything since he arrived. Nala looked up at him and he was exposed to the fully magnitude of her eyes.

"Whoa!" he breathed loudly making her jump.

"Whoa? Whoa what?" she asked nervously

Simba jumped worse and blushed deeply.

"Nothing it's just your eyes are really beautiful" this drew several giggles from the crowd and Simba grinned embarrassed. Nala however stared at him with shining eyes.

"You really think so?" she asked beaming slightly. Simba nodded quietly and opened his mouth to speak.

"N...Nala I really like you I was wondering um would you like to go down to the plains tonight?" he asked braving the snickers.

Nala's stomach was doing somersaults had he really just asked her out?

"Yeah I'd love to go with you" she answered shyly. The whole crowd in unison let out a loud ooooOOOOOoooo! Causing Simba and Nala to blush furiously, they stood staring at each other for a long time before both Gaza and Friza had the same idea and pushed Nala and Simba together. Simba and Nala's heads collided and forced them to kiss. Both blushed crimson but held the kiss causing whoops from the girls and chanting from the boys. If anyone had any doubts before, it was guaranteed the two of them really liked each other now. There first date was a success and before long Simba and Nala became girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Review it's only a one shot but there will be sweetness when I think of a title for the new story any ideas let me know! Can't put it up without a title cos I'm fussy like that! Hope you liked this one lads and lasses, dedicated that one to you Americans out there ;) I know how you like all that she says and he says crap LOL! No offence intended like yaz really, message me if you want reviews for your stories just become a beta reader today :D See ya later!**


End file.
